


Little Serpent

by Elijah_Avada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bottom Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Dark Side, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, He's an ass, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Not a lot though, Potter Twins, Powerful Harry, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, Soulmates, Spoilt Brat OC, The Potters Live, Top Tom Riddle, Underage - Freeform, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry is like 15, cause wizards are adults at 17, idk how to tag, read it please - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Avada/pseuds/Elijah_Avada
Summary: When Tom goes to kill the Potter brats, he discovers that one twin, Hadrian Lilliandre Potter, is his soulmate. Faking his death and pretending to have fulfilled the blasted prophecy, he takes off and raises his soulmate, and continues to plan. All goes well... until the Order finds his Manor and one Harry Potter, and suddenly his little soulmate is at Hogwarts with his nasty older twin brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, Charles Potter.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this is probably really cliched but yay! I don't really know what to say... heh. Uhhhh this first chapter is weird since its the prologue but also kind of a chapter as well. eh. jut ignore it. and reeeaaaaaddddd! (ok ok I'll stop now 0w0)

Prologue & Chapter 1

The Potters were the perfect family. Lily, the sweet, beautiful and loving wife and mother who stayed home to look after her child and house, James, the charming and hardworking husband and father, and Charles Potter, the perfect, well behaved little boy. The Saviour.

But of course, nothing could possibly be so perfect…

\---(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOP)---

Two boys were curled up beside each other in a cot. One had messy red hair and soft, chocolate brown eyes. The other had longer and slightly wavy black hair, paired with green eyes so vivid it looked as if they were glowing.

When a ugly, snake-like man burst into the room, the two baby boys jolted a little. The man looked over the two boys, his ‘lips’ curling into a slight sneer at the redhead, who had started crying loudly, and then his expression softened as he laid eyes on the dark haired boy.

He was the one. His soulmate. 

The snake man’s body shimmered a little, it looked as if light was flowing over it, and then the figure had changed. In place of the sickening, disfigured snake-like man, was a young man of maybe twenty with curly black hair and wine coloured eyes with a ring of red around the pupils. He was tall and slim, but still muscled; his skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, and his features were sharp and aristocratic.

While neither of the little boys knew it, this was Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. This was how he truly looked, not the snake glamour he used in battle and when with his outer circle of Death Eaters.

The young man took one look at the redhead and flicked his wrist, while hissing, wandlessly casting a Parseltongue Glamour that even Dumbledore and Mad Eye would be unable to see through or remove. The glamour hadn’t done much really, just added a scar to the redhead’s temple. It looked like perhaps a star or a firework. 

With that done, he lifted the green eyed boy into his arms. the boy hardly reacted, staying calm and simply snuggled his head against his neck. A smile twitched at Tom’s lips.

It seemed the boy acknowledged him as well.

Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs and he continued his plans.

He dropped a dark robe to the floor, along with some ashes, and added a duplicate of his wand to the pile, before pulling out his own wand and yelling out the killing curse dramatically, aiming his wand at the wall across from the cot.

It was in the moment that he was apparating out of the room that the door opened, James and Lily Potter scrambling in, calling out the names of their boys. Well… now boy, he supposed. 

—————————————  
The next week was eventful.

The war was declared over. Peter Pettigrew died of a mysterious case of Dragon-Pox. Charles James Potter was hailed as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord. 

All was not well, however.

The Potters, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, grieved the loss of little Hadrian Lilliandre Potter…

The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was celebrating finding his soulmate in the young boy. Soulmates in the Wizarding World were strange things, not everyone had one, and even if they did they might not find them. The Dominant soulmate would be anything the Submissive needed, a friend, partner, parent even. And that was exactly what Tom would do. He would lay low for a while, raise his soulmate. When his boy was older, he would go back to his followers, but would still keep him hidden until it was the right time. He would teach him everything he wanted and needed to know, give him whatever he wanted, with boundaries of course, and when he was old enough, he would give him the option of a romantic relationship. 

———————15 Years Later———————

“Marvolo…”

His soulmate’s soft voice had him looking up from the tome he was studying and across the small, elegant table where he sat.

His soulmate got more and more beautiful as he grew. His wavy black hair was long, tied back in a ponytail that brushed the back of his knees with a emerald leather tie. His eyes were still bewitching, molten jewels that shone with magic and power. His skin was a snowy white and he had plump, rosy pink lips. He had grown to be tall, not as tall as himself however, and lithe. He wore fine charcoal robes, a silver top made of silk and pitch black dragon hide trousers, along with boots of the same material.

When the younger male saw he had his attention, he tried to speak, but it came out in a stuttered jumble of words.

“I… I want to…”

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at him. The younger had always been well-spoken and articulate. Recently though, he had been a lot quieter, and had been avoiding him slightly. It was only when he took in the pink blush staining his cheeks did he understand what his little soulmate was trying to say.

“I want to be with you, Marvolo!”

A genuine, bright smile made its way onto the Dark Lord’s face. He had wanted this for so long…

With that thought, he pounced on the younger male, holding him close and scattering kisses over his face.

“I will give you whatever you want, Hadrian, my love. Always.”

——————————————

The Death Eaters, specifically the Dark Lord’s Elite, had noticed the change in their Lord. He had been a little softer, less… empty and more human. Bellatrix was adamant that the man was definitely in love, claiming that love is the only thing that could change a man so much. The rest of the group had brushed it off, they couldn’t imagine their Lord being in love, let alone who he would be in love with.

They had seen his weird behaviour at random intervals, in small but honest smiles, in gentle expressions and soft whispers. None of them could forget one occasion when they had entered the library for their regular meeting, only to stop short at the sight of their Lord smiling a little dreamily, his eyes fixed on a small emerald clasped in between his fingers. Nor the time he had held a delicate white rose in his hand, twirling it and seeming in complete peace.

Scenes like these were only found when the man was unaware of their presence, when he felt he was alone and safe to be so open.

After seeing him like this, it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter (to those who celebrate it, and to those who don't, I hope you're having a good day anyways!) I know this chapter is super short, but I felt like putting something up. Also, yeah, I don't have a beta soooo spelling mistakes may pop up every now and then, sorry!

Chapter 2

The Dark Lord was sat in his study with his Elite around him. They were planning their actions, Hogwarts would be going back in just a few days, and it was to be the Saviour’s fifth year. He had opened his mouth to speak, those gathered with him waiting, when the door burst open, admitting a stumbling, sobbing male into the room.

“Marvolo!”

To the sound of a strangled cry of his name, he was across the room, encasing his distraught soulmate in his arms. Worry had caught him in its dastardly grip, pulling at him in all sorts of painful ways. He ran long fingers through the crying male’s hair, trying to soothe him. He lowered his head slightly and spoke. Even though his voice was quiet, it seemed to carry through the room as if he had cast a Sonorus charm on himself.

“Hadrian, Love… talk to me, come on…”

He ignored the gasps of his Elite. They didn’t matter right now. Nothing else did. His soulmate was distressed! He continued to pet the dark haired male in his arms until his attention was torn away by the sound of someone stepping forward.

His head snapped forward with speed that could almost break his neck, the red in his eyes flaring dangerously. Severus Snape had stepped forward, concern clear on his face. He did not more another inch though, because as soon as the Dark Lord had looked up, a furious, animalistic growl tore its way from the man’s throat. A warning, one that Severus hastily took.

Finally, the teen in Marvolo’s arms had calmed enough to speak. He drew in deep, almost gulping breaths.

“They-they found it… t-the manor, they’re coming… gonna take me away…”

Saying it brought a fresh round of tears.

“Oh Love… Shh… It’s okay, we knew this day was coming, can you tell me when?”

“T-tomorrow…”

Marvolo hugged him a little tighter. So little time… They simply sat there, holding each other desperately, soft whimpers coming from the raven-haired teen. Their peace, however, was broken when Bellatrix spoke in her tinkling musical tone.

“My Lord?”

The man in question looked up, his expression a lot less aggressive than when he had looked at Severus.

“Bellatrix.”

She lowered her head as a sign of submission, and spoke again.

“Forgive me if this is out of line, My Lord, but could you please explain what is going on?”

He nodded, and gently lifted the male in his arms, standing and walking into the sitting room that was adjoined to his study. He settled down into his armchair, Hadrian curled in his lap and resting his head against his chest. Once all of his Elite were seated and sending him poorly concealed looks of curiosity, he began to explain.

“Years ago, I went on a raid of sorts, to take out a family with high standing on the light side, however when I arrived, I met my soulmate.” He paused, relishing in the gasps that his audience failed to contain. Hadrian wriggled against him and he smiled down at him softly.

“He was just a baby back then, so I took him and raised him. I taught him, but even then, he was such an amazing child all on his won. A Parselmouth, an Aura Reader and a Seer all in one boy.” His Elite were now watching the male in his arms with intense eyes. Such power… Lucius met his eyes, intelligence shining in silvery-blue.

“He had a vision, My Lord?”

The Dark Lord nodded firmly, pride swelling at his Elite. He had chosen well.

“The Order have located my other manor after many years of searching. They will be raiding it tomorrow. It is lucky, however, because Hadrian and I have already completed our plan. We will allow the Order to enter my manor, take Hadrian and return him to his ‘rightful’ family. He will go to Hogwarts and attempt to get information for myself, and eventually find a way for Death Eaters to enter the school and take it from Dumbledore.”

Severus Snape twitched. The name Hadrian, along with the bitter way his Lord had said ‘rightful family’. The only Light family he could think of that were still alive but had lost a child that was only a young baby… was the Potters. The Potters, who’d had twins, one named Charles, and the other… Hadrian. His Lord’s soulmate was the twin of the one who was supposed to have defeated him.

Marvolo looked at Severus, who was staring at him with wide eyes, and nodded to him.

“The family that I took Hadrian from was none other than the Potters. He is the twin brother of the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.”

The members of the room took in a sharp breath as one. And then they waited, for their Lord to laugh or proclaim it a joke. But no. He simply stared at them, expression blank.

The trance everyone seemed to be in was broken when a sweet giggle escaped the boy who was now sitting up in the Dark Lord’s lap. When said man sent him a questioning look, he grinned, then looked at Fenrir. The feared werewolf Alpha gazed back and the teen giggled again.

“You got pretty magic!”

Marvolo raised an eyebrow.

“What does it look like, Love?

Another giggle.

“It’s all sparkly ’n’ rainbow!”  
  
The Dark Lord dropped his head down onto his soulmate’s shoulder, smothering his chuckles, while laughter was startled from his Elite- other than Fenrir of course- who was growling slightly. Hadrian puffed up a little indignantly, and exclaimed,

“’S not funny! Might be pretty but ’s very scary! All swirly ’nd whirly…”

As he trailed off, his head drooped and lolled slightly to the side. The Elite eyed him with mixtures of distaste, concern and amusement. Marvolo shook his head softly, a small smile on his face as he turned to address his followers.

“He isn’t usually like this, I assure you, but after visions, especially long ones, he tends to revert to a more… _childish_ state.”

He dragged his hand slowly through the long black hair that had come loose and was now splayed around the teen in his arms. Hadrian let out a small, sleepy hum and curled closer snuggling against his older soulmate. His Elite all exchanged looks, Bellatrix boasting non-verbally about being correct in her idea.


End file.
